Luna
Perfil thumb *'Nombre:' 루나 / Luna. *'Nombre Real: ' 박선영 / Park Seon Young. *'Profesión:' Cantante / Modelo / Actriz. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1993. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''160.2 cm *'Peso:' 44 kg. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Signo Chino: Gallo. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Mini Biografia Luna se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana y su padre es un cantante en una iglesia, tiene un hermano en el ejército. En el 2006 SM Entertainment contrata a Luna, después de verla actuar en el programa de televisión “Truth Game” de la SBS. En una entrevista comento que se le hacía difícil comunicarse con los miembros (Victoria/Amber/Krystal) en ingles, por lo que se compró un diccionario, para mejorar su inglés. El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros Embajadoras de las Fuerzas Armadas Coreanas. Dramas *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011-2012) Temas para Dramas *''It`s Me junto a Sunny, tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day, tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You'', junto a Ye Sung tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out'', junto a Krystal tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings'' junto a Krystal y Amber Liu, tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy'' junto a Krystal, tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Peliculas *I AM.(2012) Programas de TV *'Dancing with Stars 2' (13/07/2012) *Weekly Idol (04/07/2012 junto a F(x)) *The Beatles Code 2 (02/07/2012 junto a F (x)) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Musicales *Legally Blonde (2011) *Coyote Ugly (2011) Colaboraciones *SHINee: ''Get Down junto a Min ho y Key para el album 2009, Year of Us ''(2009) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV Discografia Single Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: F(x) *'Educación: 'Lila Art High School , Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro). *'''Familia: Padres, Hermano Mayor y Hermana Gemela. *'Idioma:' Chino, Coreano e ingles. *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Debut': 2009 F(x) Digital Single LA chA TA. *'Compañera de Habitación: sulli *'Le gusta: '''La actuación. *'Mascota favorita: 'Los perros cachorros. *'Poder mágico: 'La magia de curación. *'Viste usualmente: 'Camisetas y pantalones anchos. *'Canción favorita: '"One Moment in Time" de Whitney Houston, "Live Well" de Brown Eyed Soul, "Love-The way it is" de Keyshia Cole y canciones clásicas. *'Modelos a seguir: '''Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *Ídolo favoritos:' Kim Hye Ran. *'Quiere conocer a:' Chae Yeon. *'Comida Favorita: 'Fresas, chocolates, pastel y Pizza. *'Hombre ideal: 'Dedicado al trabajo, que ame la música y sepa apreciarla, con una apariencia como la de Kimura Takuya, que vista traje y que sea artista. *'Fanclub: '''Lunatics. *Su hábito es dormir hasta tarde. *Habla mucho . *Para ella conversar con un amigo es un alivio al estrés. *En su cartera comúnmente hay hojas de música y su diario. *Durante la secundaria fue compañera de Park Ji Yeon de T-ara. *Su hermana gemela, Jinyoung, es más grande que ella. *Luna afirmó que si Jinyoung se hubiera unido a f(x), tendría una voz más suave que ella. *Es la integrante de F(x) con más baja estatura. *Su primera compañera de cuarto fue Amber. Actualmente comparte el dormitorio con Sulli. *Debutó como actriz junto a Kim Kyu Jong (SS501) en el drama "Saving Madame Go Bong Shil". *Le gustaria hacer un dueto con L.Joe de Teen Top. *En el programa de television HELLO F(x) ella fue la que hablo mas junto con Sulli. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Luna on Me2day(Korean) *Hancinema *SM Entertainment - Official website *f(x) - Official South Korean website Galeria ¿¡ÇÁ¿¢½º_·ç³ª,_´ëÇÐÇÕ°Ý_È-Á¦2.jpg 307px-Luna2.jpg 294px-Luna_.jpg fx_10asia_may2010_luna1.jpg 2010052101065_1.jpg 248815_190958217620522_160163160700028_493305_952007_a.jpg 20111215_fx_luna.jpg two!!!.jpg 31.jpeg FX_Luna__3__b.jpg FX_Luna__4__b.jpg FX_Luna__5__b.jpg fx-luna-legally-blonde-2.jpg fx-luna-legally-blonde-3.jpg fx-luna-legally-blonde-4.jpg 6fbdpjluna.jpg 20110113_fxluna2-150x150-2.jpg fx-kwiss-8luna.jpg fx-pinocchio-luna-1.jpg luna-fx-2.jpg luna-fx-3.jpg fx-fitflop-luna.jpg fx-granage-Luna-3.jpg fx-luna-4.jpg fx-Pinocchio-1.jpg IAM_Luna.jpg 250px-F(x)_Luna_Hanbok_(4).jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:SM Entertainment